The boy who couldn't cry
by redrose2310
Summary: Heero is a sweat little boy Ryou babysits and loves like his own but what happens when he finds out Heero's being abused? Can Ryou help Heero when he can't even help himself? 'Warnings: child abuse, rape, some slash, swaring, lots of other stuff like that
1. It times like this I wish I could cry

I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Warning: Child abuse   
Note: Slight GDW cross over mostly Yu-gi-oh though  
I smile up at Ryou he's a great babysitter he even comes and takes me out when my mother and father don't pay him too. My father doesn't like me going out around other people so him and mother never take me out but Ryou takes me out every chance he gets.   
  
We're on the bus now I'm not sure where we're going I hope it's the park he took me there before I liked it but I didn't tell my parents they think being around other children will mess-up my training. I don't know why I have to know the weird stuff they teach me but it's supost to be really important. I'm going to be solder one-day my father said so, even when I was a baby my father said I was, so I am. One day I'll be the best solder I'll win wars, kill the enemy, and die for the caules, whatever that is. That's what I've been told that and not to tell people about what goes on at home, I told Ryou about how they train me not every thing but some he got real sad I don't know why but he just hugged me and said I could tell him any thing I needed too. I think Ryou understands about secrets I think he has lots of them too I can see it in his face.  
  
"Mr.Ryou?" I try to get his attention,  
  
"Yes Heero" He replies in his soft voice giving me a smile, I smile back a little.  
  
"Where we going today?" I ask,   
  
"The Turtle game shop" he says.  
  
"Theirs a game call Turtle?" I ask, he laughs  
"No Heero, that's just the name of the shop they sell lots of games" he says hugging me, he's the only one who hugs me. I sigh,  
"My Father doesn't want me to have games Mr.Ryou." I remind him sadly.  
He gives me a sad smile "I know but I'm going to get you one and we'll just keep it at my house, Okay?" He asks, I nod.  
  
When we got to the shop Ryou took my hand and led me off the bus and into the shop.  
There was an old man behind the counter and 3 teenagers hovering over some cards in the glass case, a blond guy, a brown haired girl and a short guy with 3 different hair colors.  
  
"Hey Ryou!" The short guy yelled, I winced and stepped behind Ryou the other two turned to him now too.  
  
"Hi, Ryou" the girl said, Ryou smiled at them,  
  
"Hello" he said, the blond guy was looking at me,  
"So who's the kid?" blondie asked,  
  
"This is Heero, I'm his babysitter" Ryou says, then to me he says "Heero, look around and pick a game anything you want" I smile at him and look at all the games. There BoredGames, Puzzles, Cards, trading Cards and every other kind of game you could think of. What do I want? I like to figure stuff out maybe a puzzle? or maybe a strategy game? All these puzzles look too easy. I thought biting my lower lip in thought.   
  
"Can I help you?" the old man asks me,  
  
"Yes please sir, I want something wit some strategy to it" I ask him he gives me a smile I keep a deadpan look on my face showing no emotion,  
  
"Duel monsters is mostly strategy and Ryou plays it so I'm sure he'd teach you how to play" I was sold when he said Ryou played. I went over to Ryou who was talking to his friends and pulled on his shirt.  
  
"Yes Heero?" He asked turning to me with his soft smile in place,  
"I want some Duel Monsters if that's okay, Mr.Ryou." Before Ryou could reply the girl squealed,  
  
"Ohhh, he's just sooo cute! Your a polite little guy aren't you cutey." she gushed over me I was terrified but I didn't show it I only grabbed hold of Ryou's shirt.  
  
"Duel Monsters is fine Heero. I'll get you a starter pack, Okay." Ryou said soothingly, patting my back lightly.  
  
Ryou went over to buy my starter pack and I was left to be gushed over by this pink jacket, way to short of skirt where FREAK!  
  
"Oh your just the cutest thing! How old are you sweetie?" She said in a rush.  
  
"7" I said simply.  
  
"Oh isn't he just the cutest Yugi with those Awesome blue eyes and that brown hair he's the cutest thing I've ever seen" she said like I wasn't there.  
  
"I guess Tai' but he's not a puppy" Said the short guy who I guess was Yugi,  
  
"Awww I think Yugi's jealous Tai'" The blond guy joked,  
  
"Am not Joey, but he's not THAT cute." Yugi pouted.  
  
"You look like a 2-year-old like that Mr.Yugi" I informed him the other 2 burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey I do not!" Yugi yelled and pouted even more.  
  
"Yes you do sir I don't lie and it probably doesn't help that you got a building block around your neck sir." I said simply not liking this guy at all.   
  
"It is not a BUILDING BOCK IT IS A VERY IMPORTANT EGYPTIAN ARTIFACT!!" Yugi yelled I glared at the boy who did he think he was yelling at me!  
  
"Oh really" I wasn't sure why this guy was ticking me off but he was "It looks like ruble to me" I said grabbing it from around his neck and smashing it on the counter every one else in the store gasped I pocketed a peace of it with out them seeing as they scatter to pick up the peaces lets see Mr. Big shot put it back together now. I thought smugly.  
  
Ryou grabbed my hand and Yelled at Yugi "What did you do!?" Yugi and the other 3 people in the shop looked at him in shock.  
  
"Me?!" Yugi said,  
"Yes You, and Your damn lucky he didn't crack your head instead of the puzzle Yugi Motuo! You should know better then start a fight with a kid any way!!!" Ryou yell at the Shocked boy holding his shattered puzzle and pulled me out of that terrible shop. I was very upset I don't cry but I was shaking a little bit in agony.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr.Ryou" I said softly. He nodded "I know Heero. What happened?" He asked calmly.  
  
"That purple haired freak yelled at me" I say as we walked down the street. After walking a ways I ask "Where are we going now Mr. Ryou?"   
  
He smiles at me "To my house of course I have to teach you to play" he says pointing at the starter deck in my hands. I smile up at him he's always so nice.  
Ryou's house 2 hours later  
  
"Your a very fast learner Heero" Ryou says. I beam at him it really is a fun game and I already beat Ryou once.  
  
"Do you live alone Mr.Ryou?" I ask there was none around the whole time I have been here,  
  
"Mostly when my dad's on a dig it's just me and the voice in my head" Ryou said sadly. I smile at him.  
"I'd love to live alone" I say and I would if I lived alone I wouldn't live with my Mother and Father.  
  
Ryou puts his cards down and hugs me again I like it when he does it makes me feel loved but I haven't said that but I think he know any way. I smile and hug him back I think he's crying I pat his back and he starts to sobbed I don't understand crying I haven't done it since I was a baby my father says only weak people cry but Ryou isn't weak only different I think. He cried before when I told him about the training at home I didn't want him to cry more so I kept the rest to myself.  
  
Ryou's pretty much holding me on his lap sobbing and rocking back and forth I rub his back a little trying to calm him down it isn't helping I don't think.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Ryou sobs.  
  
"Why?" I ask confused.  
  
"I don't know how to help you what can I do? I can't leave you there I don't know what to do.." He sobs tears pouring down his face.  
"It's okay Mr.Ryou I'm fine" I say but he shakes his head but I am fine I'm just in training yeah some of it hurts and I'm always tired but like father says we most make sacrifices for the calse.  
  
Ryou starts to calm down a little "No Heero your not okay. I'm scared your going to die from all the stuff your parents do to you and I don't even think I know all of it do I" I shake my head he's smarter then he looks but I already knew that, he's looking at me so sad eyes all red and puffy tear trails down his cheeks.   
  
"Heero what can I do I'm 15 and honestly your dad scares me. But I have to do some thing" I smile at him.  
"Mr. Ryou you do plenty your nice to me and you take me out and you teach me fun stuff and you hug me and worry about me. Your great!" I say trying to cheer him up but he shakes his head.  
  
"You need better and you deserve a good home your a good boy and smart. You need a family and what you got ain't one" He said.  
  
"I got one" I say and hug him "It's a little small though" he chuckles getting what I'm saying I know he'll leave it alone for now but now for long he never does.  
  
"Let's play!" I yell jumping off his lap. We play a few more duels then it's time for him to take me home we both know it.  
  
I have on a green tank top and black shorts it what I all ways wear but Ryou says it's to cold for me to go out side like this so he gives me one of his old jackets to wear it is nice and warm I yawn as we start for my house Ryou picks me up like I said before I like Ryou he's always nice to me I sigh and ask him to put me down if my Father saw him holding me he wouldn't let him be my babysitter no more, I'd hate that.  
After Ryou left father made me practice my fighting skills I was soo tired but I didn't complain I didn't want to be punished, I read the books mother got for me to read and study they were mostly about old wars and how to make bombs and stuff.  
  
Now father wants me to hack in to the F.B.I. files with my laptop it isn't as hard as you'd think but I'm tired I'm already a great hacker better then my mother and she taught me it was kinda fun to but I don't like have to mess with peoples lives and that's what his folks had him doing covering over there friends lives for money not that he ever saw a dime.   
  
Tomorrow my father is going to take me shooting in the woods out side the city that could mean two things if my dad got drunk it meant I had to run and not get shot or if my dad didn't get drunk I'd have to shot bulls eye or get punished neither way was fun. After I was done with the laptop it was 1:27am my mother grabbed my arm and took me to the steppes that led to the basement and pushed me down the steps I only had a few bruises from it.  
  
I heard my mother shut the door I turned on the light the room was empty other then a sleeping bag laying in the corner this is my room I remind myself as I sit on the sleeping bag lay on the concrete floor I say a prayer Ryou said god hears it when you pray and will help you I pray that he helps Ryou not to worry over me it can't be good for him.  
  
I turn out the light and lay down to sleep, as I close my eyes to sleep I hear my door open but the light stays off I freeze in my bed it could only mean one thing I'm not going to sleep tonight.  
  
I crawl in to the corner and squint trying to see who it is I want to scream when I recnise it as Mark a friend of my fathers in the calse he calls what he does to me mental training he stops at my 'bed' and undresses then he comes closer to me I know what's going to happen he's done it before I wish Ryou were here to safe me it times like this I wish I could cry.  
::::::::  
More to come What do you think? 


	2. Ryou's for the weekend

I updated enjoy

Darkking (chibiboy829@msn.com) I hope you I like this chapter and I UPDATED NOW!! for you ^__^

Millennium Shield I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much

Youko Demon Yes this is going to be a very long fic to bad for me but as long as you all enjoy it it is worth it

Tamaz I'm glad you did

It's been a week since Ryou watched me last but tonight my mother and father are going away for the whole weekend so I'm going to stay with him I can't wait. I have a backpack mother gave me to put my stuff in all I have to put in it is the jacket Ryou gave me last time and father's laptop he wants me to keep working while he's gone. I also put the peace of Yugi's puzzle in too. I wait in the liveingroom for Ryou I'm surprised when my mother gives me an old t-shirt of her's to sleep in but I know it's not because she's worried about me but that Ryou'll ask questions if she didn't. 

Mother has never been as bad as father she'd rather just leave me be and forget I'm even here but father punishes and trains or his friends do. It's time for Ryou to get here I keep a calm uncaring face but inside I'm doing flips of joy I've missed him.

A knock at the door I hold back a smile as I open the door Ryou smiles down at me. My mother walks up behind me to talk to Ryou.

"Here's the money if he gives you any trouble let me know." My mother says giving him a fist full of money Ryou smiles at her "Sure, Mrs.Yuy Have a nice time" I can tell he really doesn't want to say anything to her but she nods and Ryou grabs my hand and starts to the bus stop.

When we're on the bus I give Ryou a big bright smile "Hi" I say, he gives me a little hug. We ride to Ryou's house not talking I can tell he's deep in thought. At Ryou's house he takes my bag to put it in the guestroom and frowns at how light it is.

"So what are we going to do Mr.Ryou" I ask, wanting to get him talking I didn't like the worried look on his face. He puts the bag away and picks me up he smiles.

"I was thinking the park" he says, and I grin I don't do that often but I'm so excited. "Can I go on the swings agian?" I ask as we head out the door he nods.

There are lot's of kids at the park boys and girls. I run over to the swings Ryou gives me a push to start with then sits down to watch I smile as the wind hits my face I go back and forth, back and forth over and over again, I love it! I watch Ryou as I swing he's talking to a lady holding a little baby I can hear what their saying to.

"Your awful big to be hanging around the park aren't you?" the lady asks him Ryou blushes and points at Heero "I'm watching him for the weekend Mrs. Haishy" Ryou knowing the woman. She looks surprised by this then they start talking about something I can't hear. 

I look over the rest of the park lots of kids are playing on the jungle gym and some are starting a game with a ball a little way off. I'm going pretty high now over Ryou's head if he were standing I let go of the chain Ryou looks terrified, I glide out of the swing I steady my feet and bend my knees a little I land on my feet Ryou runs up to me his face is all red and he looks scared.

"Are you Okay?" he asks me his voice shaking I nod he hugs me and says we're leaving I frown but fallow him. After a little bit of walking we come to a cross walk with lots of people I'm scared until Ryou grabs my hand again we cross the street. I can't help but think about what we talked about last time he watched me, about family I used to have one. Not a different mother and father they were always who they are but we went to see my mother's sister a few times she was just like mother but her son he was nice like Ryou, we stop going to see them when he saw my father hitting me and got into a fight with him trying to protect me. I miss him he was my hero he was tuff and didn't mind his little cousin hanging out with him. I sigh and Ryou looks down at me.

"What's wrong Heero?" he asks, I don't say anything. I haven't seen my cousin in years after the fight mother and father stopped taking me with them any where it was also when Mark started helping with my training too. 

"Where are we going Mr. Ryou?" I want to know he smiles, "We're having dinner at a friend of mine's house we're going there" I nod, I'm hungry anyway. 

It's not that long of a walk but soon I realize we're heading to the game shop I do not want to go there I let go of Ryou's hand and stop walking.

"Come on, Heero I don't want to be late" Ryou says looking at me, I shake my head. Ryou groans "What's wrong Heero?" 

"I aint going back to that short jerk's shop" I say, Ryou sighs.

"Please Heero, Yugi won't yell at you again" I hate to see Ryou upset.

"But he'll be mad at me." Ryou looks confused, "Why would he be mad Heero?" 

I know I can't tell Ryou I stole so I lie "I called him names and he was mad at me so he'd still be mad" I say it makes since to me but Ryou laughs.

"Yugi won't be mad about that it's been a week and besides those other kids you met last week'll be there too" Ryou says.

"You mean Blondie and the girl in the short, short, short skirt that cept 'aaaaaaahing' and calling me cute" I say wringing up my nose.

"Come on Heero please I really want to see my friends" Ryou says, I feel bad I'm upsetting Ryou, I sigh.

"Okay, Mr Ryou" I frown as we near the shop I don't want to be here.

Ryou and I go in and strait up the stairs behind the counter. We stop at a door at the top and Ryou knocks.

The old man from before opens the door he frowns at me. 

"Hello Ryou, it's nice to see you made it." the old guy said,

"Nice to see you to Mr. Motuo" Ryou said, the man stepped a side and me and Ryou walked in the short guy Yugi and the loud girl were sitting on the couch. The blond guy was talking to a tall guy with brown hair over by the T.V.

The blond guy looked over at me and Ryou and groaned. "Oh no. You brot it back!" he cried out. Ryou frowned and put his hands on my shoulders. That hurt a little but it didn't show on my face.

"That's not nice, Joey" Ryou said the tall guy didn't seem to know what was going on and Yugi was heading to ward me. 

Short I know but the next chapter will be alot longer, review and later days.


	3. That short Jerk

"Hello Ryou" the short guy says and glairs at me so I glair back. Ryou smiles "Hey Yugi, thanks for inviting me"   
  
The Yugi guy nods "I didn't know you were bringing him again" the guy smiles but it looks forced.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I thought I told you, I'm watching Heero for the weekend" Ryou says and blushes, I don't know why he was blushing or why he's all smiles at this loser either.  
  
"Mr. Ryou" I say to get his attention but he and the loser are still smiling and talking about something that happened in their school. "Mr. Ryou?" Still not listening to me. I frown that kind of hurts Ryou all ways pays attention to me. I look around the short skirts over talking to you other two guy. I see the old guy sitting on the couch now it looks like he's going to watch some sort of tape.   
  
I walk up behind the couch and look over it to see what he's putting on it looks like a duel monsters tournament. He sees me watching him and smiles.  
  
"Hello there, Heero right" he says. I nod.  
  
"How are you enjoying the Dueling deck I sold you last week?" he asked.   
  
"I like them I beat Mr. Ryou in a duel" I say proudly. He chuckles.  
  
"That's nice do you want to watch the Krillen City tournament with me?" he asks.   
  
I shake my head though it seems cool. "I'm not aloud to watch Television" I tell him.  
  
"Oh alright then" he says and gets into the duel on the T.V. and I walk over to a corner of the room and watch ever one.   
  
Ryou's still talking to Yugi and laughing at all his lame jokes and Yugi keeps touching Ryou's arm it seems well weird to me. The blond guy his talking about some guy named Seto Kibia with the brown haired guy and the girl.   
  
Mr. Ryou still hadn't noticed I wasn't standing next to him anymore. I thought we were coming here to eat.  
  
I'm really bored I can sit in my room for 4 days straight I have before with out being this bored but then I didn't have to see all these other people having fun. The blond moron and his two sidekick cowlick boy and the super sluty skirt girl go over to watch the T.V. too. I look over to Ryou he's leading close to the jerk and giggling. Some times I just don't get these people last week Ryou was yelling at this creep this week he's acting like their close if they both weren't boys he'd think they liked liked each other.   
  
I haven't been told NOT to go look around the short jerks house have I, no I haven't. I go down a hallway to my left there are 4 doors the first one's a bathroom, I go in there and go threw the medicine cabinet.  
  
"Have a zit problem do we shorty?" I say with a smirk as I pull a tub of zit cream. I put it in my pocket and opened the next door in the hall it was the old guy's bedroom but I still went in I found a old photo album in his sock drore. he opened it there were lots of pictures of shorty in it from when he was a baby on toward the end it had pic of Yugi with the blond guy and the brown haired guy and the girl, the last page with pictures was almost nothing but Ryou and Yugi. I frown and started to tair the pictures up. After I tore every picture with Yugi in them in half I got up and hid the tore pictures under the old guy's bed and headed out to the next room.  
  
The third door was a guessed room, then I found Yugi's room I was about to go threw his closet when I yawned I haven't slept in a while, so I crawl on to the jerk's bed and fall asleep. 


	4. Bakura and broken noses

I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Warning: Child abuse   
  
Note: Slight GDW cross over mostly Yu-gi-oh though, This chapter is a little jumpy at the end but that's just because of Heero's cunfusion.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
~Dream~  
  
I don't know where I am I'm scared where's Mr.Ryou? It's all dark here and I can't move, I'm tided down.  
  
"MR. RYOU!!!" I yell, I don't like being held down only Mark and Father hold me down and that always means pain. So I know I'm going to be hurt I'm so scare.  
  
Mark's face is suddenly in front of me he's grinning I start to scream. I feel his hands all over me. It disgusting I can't see anything but his face grinning at me I want to cry but no tears come.   
  
{You dirty little bitch your going to scream for me} it's Mark's voice but his mouth doesn't move it's something he says when he's going to make it hurt the really bad.   
  
"Mr. Ryou help me please" I scream again. Mark's laughing loudly. I feel his hand in-between my legs I must be naked he's about to slam into me I know it..  
  
((((((((((([[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[{{{{{{{}}}}}}}]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]))))))  
  
[Ryou's P. O. V.]  
  
I blush as Yugi brushes his hand up my arm. I bite my lower lip, 'He's so CUTE' I think and blush more.  
  
"So I told Joey if he didn't stop acting like a baby I'd tell Seto about his crush" Yugi said telling Ryou about his day, Ryou giggled.  
  
"I bet that-" suddenly a scream filled the apartment. I look where I thought Heero was but to my horror he's gone.  
  
"Heero!?!" I yelled out and ran toward where the scream had come from the others right behind me.   
  
I burst into Yugi's bedroom fear eating at my gut. I look around the room franticly, Heero's laying on Yugi's bed sound asleep whimpering and curled in a ball. I went to his side and he screamed again.  
  
"Let me go.. Meanie... Help.. Mr. Ryou" the boy whined in his sleep. I put my hand on his little back and shake him lightly.  
  
"Heero baby wake-up" I say softly, I see Joey and Yugi in the doorway Thristen, Tai and Mr. Motuo right behind them. 'What's wrong with me why wasn't I watching him better?' I yell at myself in my head who knows how long he was wondering around Yugi's place before he took a nap he could of hurt himself. 'I must be the worst babysitter ever'   
  
zpzpzpzpzpzppzpzpzppzpzpzpzpzppzpzzpzppzpzpzpzpzp  
  
[Back to Heero's P. O. V.]  
  
I'm being shook I whimper, it must be Mark, I kick my legs out at the person shaking me I hear a sharp "Ow" and a thud. I sit up and look over at who'd fallen.  
  
I gasp "I'm so sorry Mr. Ryou are you Okay?" I ask. 'Don't be mad at me please' I beg in my head I'm still scared from the dream and I'm shaking.  
  
Ryou smiles a forced smile at me. "I'm fine Heero" he gets up and sits next to me and wraps his arm around him. "What are you doing in here?" he asks and looks over at the door I look where he's looking.   
  
I freeze up all those people looking at me I shake harder then before I want to hide but instead I keep the blank mask up and stiffen in Ryou's hug.  
  
"Heero?" Ryou says "What were you doing in here"   
  
"I was bored so I was looking around and I was sleepy and I'm not in trouble am I?" I hope I'm not I couldn't take it if Ryou hated me.   
  
"I don't think so" Ryou said and looked over at the door again every one but Yugi had left Yugi shook his head.  
  
"No your not in trouble, Heero, if you were bored why didn't you just tell me" Ryou says, 'Is he crazy I tried'  
  
"You was ignoring me I tried to ask you when we could eat and all you was doing was talking to the short guy" I say, Ryou looks really upset about this.  
  
"I didn't mean to, Heero I'm sorry" Ryou says and hugs me tighter.  
  
"Your silly" I tell him, he looks sad again.   
  
I tummy is growling.   
  
"Um Yugi is the dinner ready yet?" Ryou ask frowning.  
  
"I'll go see" the short jerk says and leaves the room.  
  
Ryou frowns at me "When was the last time you ate?" he asks me I look down Ryou's going to act all upset again I know it.  
  
"Mother gave me a sandwich yesterday morning" I say I see the pain wash over Ryou's face.  
  
"Oh Heero" he says sadly.  
  
"Don't be sad Mr. Ryou I'm sorry" why do I all ways make him sad.   
  
"You don't have to be sorry I'm mad at your mommy not you" Ryou says, I cock my head to the side and look at him.   
  
"Mother just forgets some stuff don't be mad" I say he shakes his head.  
  
"Hey the foods ready" Yugi says from the doorway "You okay Ryou?" I hate this little jerk, he walks over and hugs Ryou "Don't let this twerp get to you" he whispers to Ryou who sighs. They don't know I heard but that really hurt. Ryou brakes his hug with Yugi and grabs my hand and leads us to the kitchen.   
  
All Yugi's friends were already sitting at the table eating. I sat down next to Ryou who put a couple of peaces of Yakitori on my plate and some rice I frowned I didn't want to eat any more my heart hurt from how Ryou didn't defend me against what that jerk had said.  
  
Everyone's stuffing themselves I just look down at the chicken on a stick and the plane white rice. Ryou frowns at me.  
  
"Heero you need to eat your food" he says frowning. I don't looked up at him I just frown at my food it looks better then anything mother gives me but I won't eat what that short, stupid jerk gives me. "Heero please eat" Ryou whispers to me he looks really worried.   
  
"No" I say and pout, I hate to upset Ryou but I don't want to be here I want Mr. Ryou all to myself not sharing him with all these freaks.  
  
"Heero I know your hungry so please eat if you don't like Yakitori I could try and find you something you like" Ryou sounds despite. I shake my head I won't eat anything here. My tummy growls loudly saying I need to eat but I won't eat for it either.   
  
There's a growl from Mr. Ryou's chair I look up and Mr. Ryou don't look like Mr. Ryou anymore he's glairing at me, his hair is white white not purple white like Ryou's his eyes are red and he looks meaner.   
  
"Who are you?" I demanded, everyone at the table look surprised, but at me not the strange guy sitting here who now looks amused.  
  
"I'm Ryou duh?" the not Ryou Ryou says.  
  
"Yeah and Blondie's smart. Who are you" I growl the man laughs at this.  
  
"Bakura what are you doing here" The short guy demands.   
  
"That's none of your business, Yugi" the man says.   
  
"Okay Mr. Bakura where the hell is Mr. Ryou?" I growl he starts to laugh so I jump on his chest knocking us both to the ground. The man hits me in the face he's really strong and I'm knocked a few feet across the room. The whole right side of my face is burning but no worse then what I'm used to I jump to my feet and kick the man in the face as he's getting up, The others seem to be in shock at least until the man stood up and hit me square in the nose I felt blood gush and the bone brake a small whimper jumps from my throat before I can stop father would skin me a live if he heard me whining like a girl, I go to hit the guy again but another stranger steps in the way he looks like Yugi only bigger.   
  
####################################  
  
Review 


	5. I'm sorry mr Ryou

My head hurts I can't figure out what's going on around here. This tall Yugi shows up and Bakura turns back into Ryou the the Tall Yugi turns back into Yugi. Now the bibo is dragging me out of the room with something pinching my nose.  
  
All I want is Mr. ryou and these jerks are dragging me away! And the Blond and the old man are staying so why can't I it's not fair! I'm going to melt the puzzle peace as soon as I get to Ryou's. I want my babysitter.  
  
"Hey let me go!" I scream.  
  
"Calm down" Tai` says.  
  
"Go to hell!" I scream she gasps and lets go of my wrist. I run full speed back in to the room Ryou is sobbing and Yugi is rocking him trying to get him to stop crying.  
  
"Mr. Ryou!" I scream and run over to him. I push Yugi away and climb into Ryou's lap he calms down pretty fast when he can cuddle me and rock back and forth I don't get it but it makes him happyer so I'm happyer.  
  
"Oh Heero are you okay? Your nose is bleeding!" he screams looking horrified.  
  
"It's broke" I tell him and he starts to cry harder and sqeeses me hard anuff for my chest to hurt.  
  
"How could I be so dumb I sould of known Bakura'd try to hurt Heero I should of just not agreed to watch him" Ryou said talking to Yugi who was glareing at me. I felt sick Ryou didn't want to watch me that ment he didn't care about me anymore. I started to shake badly very badly. It was hard to breath with Ryou squeeseing me so tight and my nose broke and me being so upset.   
  
I started to gasp for air the blood was running in my mouth. Ryou gives a scream and jumps to his feet dropping me.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Yugi call 911!" Ryou screams and Yugi runs to the phone. Ryou pulls me into his lap and starts to rock me again.  
  
I'm getting blood all over his nice shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry" I say he looks shocked.  
  
"For what baby you didn't do anything wrong?" he asks.  
  
"I'm getting blood all over you" I say doesn't he know?  
  
He gives a little laugh "I don't care about that baby where are you hurting?" he asks.  
  
"One of my ribs are cracked and my nose is broken" I tell him my rib was already cracked though my father did it last night but I don't dare say that infront of strangers.   
  
"Oh no. Yugi did you call" Ryou yells.  
  
"Yeah they'll be here soon but what are we going to tell them?" Yugi said in a growl.  
  
"Duh that I fell down the stairs" I say. Yugi frowns and looks at Ryou who looks like he's going to cry.  
  
"We'll talk after we get him taken care of" Yugi says frowning. 


	6. Run

I'm sitting on a hard bed in a room with the doctor he seems nice anuff but I don't like him. He gave me a full check up that means every where inside and out I didn't like that it made feel dirty when the doctor started calling me 'you pore boy' and makeing 'tsk' sounds I got scared mom and dad would be mad I went to a doctor they hate doctors.  
  
"Whose been hurting you Heero?" the doctor asked , I frowned and pulled the gown I had been put in around my legs more so it covered my ankles.  
  
"No one hurt me" I say and look at the floor.  
  
"Heero I know someone is" The doctor said with a frown. "Is it that boy who broght you in?" 'HE THINKS IT'S RYOU!' I thought in panic.   
  
"Ryou would never hurt me" I snap at him.  
  
He smiles a little, "I'm sure he won't, so who did?"  
  
The JERK! I sigh "I'm not aloud to say please leave me alone" My lip's shaking now I'm not going to cry but it looks like I am.  
  
The doctor sighs, "Okay I'll let the police ask you I'm going to talk to your babysitter" he says and leaves the room I fallow.  
  
Ryou, shorty and the old guy are just around the corner so I can hear what they say with out them seeing me.  
  
"Is he okay doctor?" Ryou asked sounding scared to death.  
  
"I'm afraid not" the the doctor said.  
  
"What is it?" Ryou  
  
"I've a lot of past abuse to that little boy. Did you know about that?" Doctor  
  
"I I kinda guessed there was something wrong" Ryou  
  
"What kind of abuse" Yugi 'JerK!! keep your nose to yourself' I thought at him.  
  
"I found sighns of nuglet, 5 broken bones that healed on the own and went untreated, scarrs on his back and legs from what looks like mass beatings and the worse I'm afriad is mass Sexaul abuse" Doctor  
  
'Crying' "I had no idea it was th.. that bad" Sobbed Ryou.  
  
"What are you going to do doc?" Yugi.  
  
"I'm going to let you take him home to night but I'm calling the police and letting them know they'll come by your house tomarrow to talk to Heero and maybe take him on to a foster home." Panic shot threw me at that I took off at a run to the exit doors at the other end of the hall. I knew what happened at foster homes my folks told me. They take kids for the money and lock them up in closets without feeding them beat them worse then his mom and dad did and send them to school! School was even worse!  
  
I get out the door before anyone sees me. I head for where I think Ryou lives but I'm not sure I'm so scared all I want is Ryou to pick me up and rock me and say 'It's okay I'm not going to let them take you your all mine' but I have to find his house first so they don't know I'm there and they can't find me to take me away. 


	7. Heero's new hero

I run as fast as I can but I don't see Ryou's house anywhere and this gown is cold. I stop in an alley trying to get my breath.  
  
"Aren't you a pretty little thing" comes a voice from behind me I turn and threre's a big man who smells drunk I back away from him and he grabs me I scream but he hits me and pulls me to the ground.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////  
  
Third person POV  
  
Seto was walking out side his biulding trying to clear his head when he heard a kid's scream. He turned down the alley way to find a man a little shorter then him on top of a small boy with brown hair and pretty blue eyes filled with terror and pain.   
  
The CEO kicked the man in the ribs and send him flying.  
  
"Get the hell out of here!" he yelled. He turned back to the little boy who looked younger then his brother only clad in a hospital gown.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked softly the little boy nodded.  
  
"Where are you folks?"   
  
"Out of town" the little boy said still looking like he was ready to run.  
  
"Whose watching you and where can we find them?" he asked the frighened child.  
  
"If I tell you'll make me go back" the boy said.  
  
"Why don't you want to go back?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want to be taken away and put in a closet" The boy said in a shaking voice. 'What the hell?' Seto thought and picked the kid up.  
  
"Come on kiddo you you and me need to figure out what's up and you can have a sleep over with my little bother he's about your age" Seto said the little boy brightened alittle.  
  
"What's your name?" Seto asked as an after thought.  
  
"Heero" 


	8. Mr Bug

I like this Seto guy he's real nice we're rideing in his limo it's so cool. Mr. Seto's on his cellphone with someone, but this car is so neat I'm not paying much atention to him.  
  
I open and close the sunroof with a button and giggle as the stars and biuldings come into view then disapear. My stumic growls really loudly and I blush. 'Dumb tummy be quit' I think at it.  
  
"Are you hungry Heero?" Seto asks.  
  
"Um yes sir" I say nervusly. He smiles at me.  
  
"Good cause I was going to get something to eat on the way home and I hate to eat alone" he says and I smile.  
  
Seto pushes a botton and a black window rolls down near the front of the limo so we can see the driver.  
  
"Vance go threw the Burger World drive threw and order two BW Kids meals and a chicken sandwitch" Seto say and rolled the window backup. I watched him pull out a laptop just like my dad's and start typeing, I suck on my bottum lip 'Mr. Seto is so cool' I think watching him.   
  
After a little bit the driver window comes down again and the driver hands back two colorful bags and a sandwitch. Mr. Seto sits one bag beside him and hands the other to me and starts on the sandwitch.  
  
I open the bag I've never had a BW Kids meal before but it smells good and I'm sure hungry. I open the bag and take out a hamburger, a drink box, a small pouch of frys and a toy I'm not sure what it is though. I eat the food as fast as I can with out getting sick, it tast really good, the drink box is apple jucice mr. Ryou gives me that it's really good to. I hear mr. Seto laugh and look up he's smiling at me.  
  
"I take it you like it then?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Mhhmm It's real good" I tell him and finish eating.  
  
I see he hasn't eaten his meal and frown.  
  
"Why aint you eating your meal?" I ask. He laughs again.  
  
"It's not for me I got it for Mokuba my little brother" Seto said.  
  
"Oh" I say feeling a little stupid.  
  
"Um Mr. Seto sir?" I say,  
  
"Yes Heero?"  
  
"What's this?" I ask holding up the plastic wraped toy.  
  
He takes it and looks at it for a second.  
  
"Oh it's a Man-Eater Bug figure" he said and hand it back to me I smile Ryou has a Man-eater bug in his dueling deck.  
  
I'm not sure when I fell asleep but it was sometime between opening my toy Man-Eater bug and the end of my talk with it, we were talking about Bakura or at least I was talking to it about mr. Bakura. But when I woke up I was in a big, soft bed with warm covers up to my chin. The room I was in was huge!! The room was painted this blackish purple color and there was posters of Neo The Magic Swordsman all over there was a dresser and wardrobe and what looked like the door to a bathroom. I rub my eye and sit up I find my Man-Eater Bug on the pillow beside me and pick him up, I like him he looks all scarey and nobody can mess with the Man-Eater Bug or at least that's what Mr. Ryou says.  
  
"Well Mr. Bug where do you think we are?" I ask him but I don't really think he'll anwser or anything. I climb out of the Mr. Bug still in my hand and look for the bathroom I notice someone put me in a big t-shirt before they put me to bed. I was right the door I saw was to the bathroom it was a nice bathroom too, a big tub, a shower, one of those two sink deals and the floor and walls were pale blue and one the sink in picure frames were Neo The Magic Swordsman cards. I quickly took care of my morrening buisness and headed back to the bedroom I woke-up in.  
  
"Mr. Bug do you um think it would be okay to go look for Mr. Seto?" I ask the toy in my hand and look at him for a minute. "Okay then we'll look a little bit but lets not go far okay?" I say and we walk into the hall.  
  
It must be a mile long my mouth hangs open as I look around this place is way too big.  
  
"We should go back to the room and wait Mr. Bug we'll get lost if we don't" I say and turn back to the room I woke up in.  
  
I sat on the bed with Mr. Bug in my lap for an hour or so before the door opened and a dark haired boy came in.  
  
"Hi" he said he was smileing at me so I smiled back.  
  
"Hi, wheres Mr. Seto?" I ask this boy who looks older then me.  
  
"He had to go to work but he'll be back later I don't have school today so I thought I'd come and see if you wanted to have a look around the house?" he says.  
  
"Okay" I say and get off the bed and fallow the new boy into the hall, I put Mr. Bug in my pocket. I fallow the boy as he points out his bedroom with has a Kuriboh theem and Mr. Seto's room with was styled for The Blue-eyes white Dragon card. He pointe out the study, all the bathrooms 'there were over 9 on the 3rd floor a lone!', his game room, on the next floor was all guest rooms, then on the first floor he pointed out the dinningroom, the livingroom, the den and his TV room. 


	9. sorry

I'm sorry to say this story is on whold until I finish some of my other works. I am sorry but I do intin to finish it so try some of my other works and I'll try to hurry up. Sorry again and thank you, redrose2310 aka bloodyrose231o aka redrose23102, aka- redroe23102 and aka Queen of Darkroses 


End file.
